User blog:Silentia Altum/Resources for new users
Since we've seen some new users lately, I thought I'd take it upon myself to give some tips for starting out on the wiki. =Things to know= Wikia has a lot of features, not all of which merit mention. Some that everyone should know about are: *'Chat': chat allows users to communicate instantly. To enter, click the Start a Chat button under Live! Chat at the right of the screen. *'Blogs': blogs, like this one, allow users to post information or start discussions with others, even on topics not related to Hero: 108. Blogs can be created . *'Feature and media': At the right of the editing screen are shortcuts labeled Photo, Gallery, Slideshow, Slider, and Video. These are very helpful in editing. *'Polls': polls allow users to vote on options of your choice. They can be created like this: Title of poll (i.e. The question you want to ask) Choice 1 Choice 2 etc. *'Categories': categories can be seen at the bottoms of pages. These allow pages to be classed with similar pages. They are very useful for organization and navigation. =Suggestions= Once you've figured out the basics, you can start editing pages. If you're looking for ways you can help improve the wiki, consider some of these: Adding Information This is probably the most obvious thing to do. Just make sure that information is put in the appropriate section so that everything stays organized. Adding Pictures Pictures are in strong demand around here on many pages, especially pictures from season two. If you have any which are of good quality, feel free to add them. Note: if a page already has several images, consider placing them in a gallery. Adding Video This is something that is also in high demand. For copyright reasons, please avoid uploading full episodes of large portion of them. Clips are fine and in greatest need. Correcting Spelling and Grammar Improper spelling and grammar plague even the best wikis, and are sure to pop up here as well. Whenever you see them, make an effort to correct them. =Warnings= Hero: 108 wiki tries to avoid having lots of rules, and for the most part, this has worked out well. However, note the following: *Do not upload videos containing full episodes or large portions thereof. This is, of course, for copyright reasons. Shorter videos are fine. *Avoid uploading low resolution pictures. It's a bit of a judgment call, but it should be fairly obvious if it's truly poor. *Do not put irrelevant content on main pages. In other words, don't write about things other than Hero: 108. Users are free to write about what they wish in user blogs and on their personal pages. *Under no circumstances use offensive language or insult another user. These are amongst the most serious rules anyone can break, and may result in blocking permanently and without warning. *Do not copy and paste text from other websites, including other wikis. *This is an English wiki. Please refrain from writing in languages other than English. =Admins= Admins are users with certain special rights, including the ability to block other users in order to enforce rules. For the most part, however, Admins merely seek to keep the wiki in line. They can also help you with questions or concerns. Currently, the only active Admin is Silentia Altum, who may be reached here. If you have any questions, or have additional advice you would like to submit, feel free to post below. Category:Blog posts Category:Help